


Night of the Anointment

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Nervousness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Tonight, Dawn will be officially become Champion, and Barry has something very important to tell her. If only he could find the right words.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Jun | Barry
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Night of the Anointment

Tonight was the night. The big night that both him and the entire region were anxiously waiting for.

In just about an hour, after a two-year moratorium, Cynthia, the formerly acting Champion, would ceremonially pass down her prerogatives to the new Champion, and his best friend, Dawn.

It was the first time in thousands of years of national history that this sort of office would be passed from a woman to another, and the media was going absolutely crazy. Excitement was sparkling on the streets, parades and viewing parties are being held, and people were hailing their new Champion as the bringer of a new era in training.

Every trainer in the nation wanted to attend the ceremony at the League. Thanks to his, ahem, connections to the recipient of such glorious award, he too scored an invite to rub shoulders with the strongest trainers in the island, even if his score was not the best.

There was just one thing that could make it all get even better, and that was…

A knock on the door.

“ _Barry, for the merciful love of Arceus, you’re going to be late to the party. You’re not the bride to a wedding! Stop practicing your kissing on your hand!_ ”

“MOM!” Barry choked in embarrassment. That was one time, three years ago, but his mom never let him forget it. “I am not practicing kissing!”

He was actually practicing his kissing just under an hour ago. He figured if the opportunity came up, he did not want to seem rusty. Or as if it was his first time, which sadly, it _really_ would be.

“ _Suit yourself, kiddo._ ”

He listened as his mother’s footsteps faded down the hall and let out a shaky breath before turning back to his mirror.

“Dawn, I think you’re really neat.”

_That was bad. Nope. Try again._

He grimaced. Can you even imagine the Champion of the Sinnoh League, the strongest, most skilled trainer in the entire northern half of the country, falling head over heels for someone who calls her _neat_?

_What is she? A potato sack? C’mon Barry, you can do better!_

The truth, the candid and honest truth, was that he, Barry, was completely and absolutely head over heels with his childhood friend, Dawn. His love comes from much before he even dragged her to Lake Verity to get themselves their first Pokémon.

Mesprit of the Lake, no. He must have loved the little Berlitz girl next door as soon as he set his eyes on her, when he was two.

Ever since, Barry had always wanted to present himself as valiant and strong for her, to make her notice him, but to no avail. She always was more capable than him, from kindergarten to their journey across the region. In fact, for all his brashness, he could not even manage to suck it up and tell her how he feels.

For years, the blond teen was able to be complacent, counting on the fact Twinleaf Town was so damn tiny, there was literally no-one else their age around, and therefore there was no competition for her attention. As soon as they set foot in Sandgem Town, however, Dawn naturally began to get noticed, and now she had her pick of admirers from both sides of Mt. Coronet, from prissy intellectuals to annoying gym leaders.

Barry could not afford complacency anymore. Either he confesses now, or some other moron would, and what would he do, then?

“Dawn, I think you’re wonderful-” _OK, that_ is _better_.

“-and funny, and kind, and the prettiest girl I’ve ever…! _” Okay, whoah whoah whoah. Reel it in, Romeo._

He loosened his tie for a breather and ran a hand over his face. He tried to shake the nerves away like an air dancer in front of a car dealership.

_Come on, Barry. You can do this. You’ve been talking feelings with Dawn for over a decade, now. This is just another heart-to-heart under the honey tree, as always._

He alternated between pacing and jumping, thankful that no one could see him.

Suddenly, his breakdown is interrupted when his computer emitted a soft ping, signalling the arrival of a new message, and he flopped onto his bed to check what it was.

_Dawn says: See you tonight! Don’t be late!_

He laughed before turning over. She must be nervous, too, that is why she is spending her time next to her notebook instead of enjoying the party, which must be well on its way by now.

_Barry says: Psst, please. I’m never late!_

_Dawn says: You’re always late. That’s why you’re always running around. You know, if you had a plan before acting, you wouldn’t need to rush so often._

_Barry says: So? I like the adrenaline._

_Dawn says: That I believe in._

A moment of silence passes through their online conversation.

_Dawn says: Please, come quick. I miss you._

_Barry says: I’m going out the door right now. See you later, OK?_ _(v^_ _ー_ _°_ _)_

Crap. He should not have sent a wink.

In his panic, Barry dropped his head onto his keyboard.

“Shit.”

He clamped a hand over his mouth and steeled himself for his mom to burst in with a lecture.

After a few quiet seconds, he sighed in relief before checking his message board again. He still had the background as a photo with Dawn, taken when they first arrived at Battle Frontier. He has been meaning to change it, as Lucas almost caught it on several occasions.

He ran a thumb over the picture, marvelling at her bright smile and the way her eyes crinkled with delight.

“Dawn… I like you.” He whispered at his computer. “More than I ever thought I could. In a way I can’t properly express with words.”

Barry stops himself. A deep breath. Gathering his feelings, he continues.

“But if you’ll allow me, I’d like to spend each day trying to show you just how special you are to me.”

A crack in his voice. This thing was not perfect, far from it, but it was true. Perhaps he will get the time to make the over-the-top confession he wanted and felt like she deserved at another time, but right now he knew he had to be honest and direct.

Be as it may.

He cleared his throat before grabbing his jacket off the back of a chair. He shrugged it on and gave himself one last look in the mirror.

_Here we go. Now or never._

Barry releases Staravia and flies away to the first night of the rest of his life.


End file.
